


X,Y,Z= Us

by CelestialBound, Uchistyx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Arguing, Danvid, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, NSFW, Pining, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchistyx/pseuds/Uchistyx
Summary: Max just started at his new college; Stonewell Academy, there he meets the school's counselor. At first, Max hates him, but as he is forced to spend more time with him by the school rules, he can't help but feel the sparks between him and this overly happy counselor. What he doesn't foresee, is all the trouble being with someone like David will cause.





	1. New school

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is written by CelestialBound.

He had just got off the bus and was met with a chilling breeze from the cold front of the upcoming season of autumn. Summer had met its end which meant the college year was starting back up, and for Max it was his first year of this new hell he’d have to call home for the next couple years.  
 He kept his earbuds in which blasted indie rock music to cover up the sounds of people that surrounded him on campus. Despite the loudness in his ears he heard the squeal of the bus doors behind him closing, and the rumble of the engine that started up again. He decided to start moving his feet along, finding himself almost shoving people out of the way because they were too busy talking rather than getting a move on. He didn’t start the morning well since he had slept in and had barely any time to eat breakfast or get ready for his first day of college. This led to a worse mood than usual.

As he made his way through the crowd, a bell sounded off which immediately caused people to start to rush to their classes. That was when Max realized he wasn’t sure where the fuck he was heading. He followed along, then stopped when he entered the building and was able to get to the front desk. No one was waiting in line so he went up to the stone-faced woman who looked like she despised her job. 

“Hey, can I get a map or something?"

The woman sighed, “We’re all out of copies.”

“Well I don’t even know where my first class is, so if you could at least tell me where,” He paused to grab the crumpled paper from his pocket and unfold it and read off the first name on the list, “Mr. Stephens?” 

“Who the-- Oh, you mean Daniel…”

Max raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, him.”

“Yeah, just wait a moment.”

Max looked at the nameplate on her desk, “Could you hurry it up, Gwen?”

She glared at the kid and then continued reaching for her phone and calling a short digit phone number, “Get in here, I have a kid here that needs to--”

Suddenly a redheaded man excitedly entered the room with a phone up to his ear, “Hey Gwen!”

Gwen sighed again, putting down the phone and talking directly to the man who also lowered the cell phone in his hand.

“Could you take this kid to his first class? We ran out of campus maps.”

“Why sure thing!” He finally looked to Max and blinked, his smile slightly fading.

It wasn’t the first time someone had that reaction upon seeing Max’s appearance. He didn’t exactly present in a ‘family-friendly’ manner. The sides of his head were shaved leaving a black poofy mohawk that complimented his dark clothing, and he had lines of earrings along his ears that matched his snake bites that pierced the skin under his lips. He was always the last person that strangers would approach. 

The man in front of him began to smile again, clearly trying to hide the intimidation that had arisen.

The man spoke towards Max, “Where are you headed to?”

Gwen piped up, “Daniel’s.”

“Oh! I could guide you to his classroom blindfolded!” He joked.

Gwen muttered, “I’m sure you could…”

Max ignored the remark, “Yeah, well, could we get going before I miss my first lesson?”

“Sure thing!” 

He guided Max out of the room and started to walk down the hallways that were now empty. Max followed along hoping that the man wouldn’t try to start any type of conversation, but of course he didn’t seem like the type to just quietly keep to himself. And Max was right, the man immediately started talking,

“My name is David, I’m the school counselor. If you ever need help, please stop by my office! It’s the room right behind the main desk. So, what’s your name?”

Max gave a quick reply, hopeful that David would shut up if he just told him, “Max.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Max! I can tell this is your first time here at Stonewell, what classes are you taking besides psychology?”

Max stayed quiet this time since replying only made the man continue talking. Yet even when he was silent the man continued on anyways,

“You’ll love the class! Daniel is an amazing teacher, I’m sure you’ll do really well. He always makes sure that none of his students fail. He even likes to teach me from time to time.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And when something doesn’t make sense he’s good at dumbing it down. One time I--”

“Can you shut up please?”

“Oh… Oh, okay.” David’s cheerfulness immediately died down, he kept quiet for the rest of the walk until they reached the classroom. 

They both entered and Max seemed to be the last student there which was embarrassing, especially since he had to have the school counselor escort him. Luckily for Max, most of the kids were just talking to each other rather than paying attention to his arrival. While Max was trying to spot an empty seat to sit in, the blonde professor strided towards David. 

Daniel spoke in a slightly over-seductive tone towards the redhead, “You’re not supposed to be here until noon, is someone in need of something?”

 

David awkwardly laughed, “Just bringing by one of your new students!” He then whispered towards the blonde, just loud enough that Max could hear, “I told you, not at school.”

Daniel smiled, “Of course.”

Max could already tell that whatever they had going on was weird. But he brushed it off and sat down in one of the empty seats that was right next to a nervous looking boy that had his supplies all neatly spread out. The kid gave an awkward smile as Max plopped his backpack down and Max leaned back in his chair.

“Well, I should let you get to your lesson now!” David said.

“Alright, have a nice day.” Daniel said before winking at the counselor.

David waved to Max before leaving, which of course Max didn’t wave back. David awkwardly shut the door behind him while leaving and headed back towards his own office. Daniel’s demeanor changed once he had left, going from a warm atmosphere to one of coldness. 

Then the first lesson began.


	2. The First Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of working on my other fic, I decided to write this second chapter. woops ;; -Celestial

Daniel started by introducing himself quickly, not going into detail about his personal life or any of that. Instead he delved straight into the first lesson of the textbook that all of the students had, except for Max. Max raised his hand and Daniel called on him, but in an irritated tone.

 

“What is it?” The blonde asked.

 

“I don’t have one of these gigantic books that everyone else seems to have. It seems pretty important.”

 

“Yeah, it is. You should have come to class prepared. But that’s the sort of thing that happens when you’re late.” 

 

“Anyways, can I get a copy?”

 

“No, you cannot. Let this be a lesson not to forget your supplies.”

 

“Then how the fuck am I going to know what you’re talking about?”

 

Daniel smiled, “I guess you’ll just have to pay extra attention.” He continued speaking towards the class instead of focusing on the frustrated student.

 

The kid next to Max whispered to him, “We can share my book.”

 

“Thanks… The thing is, I don’t even have a book at home. No one told me anything about it.”

 

“I don’t mind sharing till you get one. I can send you a link to get it online.”

 

“Thanks again…” 

 

“It’s Neil.”

 

“Neil. Right. I’m Max.”

 

Both of them were too distracted introducing each other that they didn’t catch the page number, and Daniel had half of the board covered in unfamiliar terms. 

 

“Shit…” Max muttered under his breath, quickly taking out a paper and pencil and started to write down the words.

 

Neil leaned in to ask the other person next to him what page and then flipped through the book, before scooting it over to Max. Both of them quickly tried to catch up as their professor rushed through the lesson. Eventually Max had to raise his hand to tell him to slow down.

 

“Hey could you slow down a bit? I can barely even understand anything when you’re going too fast.” Max complained.

 

Daniel set down the piece of chalk that had shrunk in size since the beginning of class, “Do you have a learning disability?”

 

“No, why--”

 

“That’s the only valid reason for me to slow down. I don’t see anyone else struggling to keep up. Anyone agree with Max here? Do I need to go slower?” He looked around the classroom and everyone seemed to look down or away from his gaze.

 

Max looked to Neil who he knew was also struggling but the kid was looking down at his lap, too scared to look up.   
  


Daniel hummed, “Hmm… I think you’re the only one.” He looked back to Max directly, “This is going to be a  _ very  _ difficult class for you if you don’t know how to focus and keep up! I suggest you think hard about what you’ve signed up for… Now, if I can continue without any more distractions, that would be lovely.”

 

Max was furious but he didn’t say anything else. He let the blonde finish the complicated lesson and wrote as fast as he could. By the end of it all he felt like he already needed a long nap. He thanked Neil and waited for everyone to walk out of the classroom before coming up to Daniel’s desk. The professor was wiping down the board and looked over to him.

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” The blonde asked.

 

“Why did you single me out like that huh?”

 

“Single you out? Why would I do that?”

 

“I don’t fucking know! Why don’t you tell me?”

 

“Look, it’s not my fault that you’ve decided to come to college before maturing properly.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Daniel sighed, “If you don’t think you’re cut out for this class, you’re welcome to drop out.”

 

“It’s the first day yet you already want to get rid of me, what the fuck did I ever do to you?”

 

“Oh nothing!” He smiled at Max, “What? You think you’re important enough for me to actually hold a grudge against you on the first day? I’m sorry but I have to handle over a hundred students a day: you’re not that special.” 

 

Max looked offended and confused, but still held up his ground, “Whatever mind-fucking bullshit you’re trying to pull off isn’t going to work on me. So I suggest you back off before things get ugly.”

 

Daniel just sat back in his chair and continued to smile, “Must be nice having that childish mindset.”

 

Max scowled at him before leaving, muttering ‘asshole’ under his breath before slamming the door shut behind him. When Max left, he bumped into the counselor again.

 

“Oh sorry Max!” The man apologized.

 

“It’s fine…”

 

“How was your first lesson?”

 

“It was fine. I have to get going now.”

 

“Alright, good luck!” The redhead moved out of Max’s way and continued walking the opposite direction.

 

Max looked back out of curiosity and saw the man enter the room he just came out of: Daniel’s classroom. He wondered why they were so close. Especially since Daniel was such a dick, and Max couldn’t imagine why someone as cheerful as David would want to be around the blonde. He huffed to himself and shoved his hands into his pockets before turning his head forward and continued walking down the empty hallway. He then ran into the kid he had met earlier, Neil. The kid was running back to the classroom to find Max. 

 

“I forgot to exchange numbers!”

 

“What?” Max asked, completely confused.

 

“You know, to send you the link for the textbook?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Max took out his phone and went to the contacts to add in Neil’s number. 

 

They both exchanged them and Neil smiled shyly at Max, “What’s your next class?”

 

“I have biology next.”

 

“Ah, okay. I was just hoping we’d have another class together. It’s not often I get to actually make friends.” He chuckled nervously.

 

“Yeah, right.” 

 

Max wasn’t sure about that. They had only just met, which was way to soon to consider them friends. Acquaintances at best. But since he’d have to share a textbook with him he went along with it, knowing that without the book he’d be fucked. 

 

Max made an excuse to leave, “Well, I should get going, I don’t want to be late for another class.” 

 

Neil agreed, “Me too. I’ll see you later I guess?”

 

“Yep.” 

 

Max walked past him without looking back this time, knowing if he kept on having stops that he really would be late for class again, and god forbid that any of his other teachers were just as bad as the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

The class eventually finished. Those two hours were the longest Max ever had to endure and he knew he would have to get used to them quickly. Daniel had constantly picked on him but he learned to quickly deal with his weird teacher. 

 

He sighed and placed his head on the table with a soft thud. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Said the boy who sat next to him. 

  
Max looked up, surprised to hear the boy speak. He had barely spoken to him during the lesson unless he really had to. He could tell he was a total introvert and it would take forever to get him to open up (that is if he even wanted him to). He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to make friends. He knew they would hold him back, but they were also something he could lean on if he ever got too stressed. Max sighed again and shrugged.

 

“Why are you apologizing?”  Max asked, feeling a slight pounding on his left side of his temple. Damn that irritating teacher. 

 

“I-- Daniel was being a real jerk. You didn’t deserve being picked on like that,” Neil said, a shy smile on his face. 

 

Max shrugged, “I’m used to it. It isn’t your job to apologize for a jackass like him.” 

 

“O--… Oh. Okay,” Neil said, gathering his books. “Well. It’s uh, lunch. Do you want to eat together?” He asked. 

 

“Look, kid,” Max began, lifting his head lazily blinking at him. He wasn’t going to use all of his leftover energy on a kid he’d only ever see in class. “You’re nice and all, but you  _ don’t  _ want to be friends with someone like me. You’ll just become another target for teachers like him. 

 

“That doesn’t really matter to me… I just need someone to talk to, anyone. And so far,” He glanced around the room as people left, “No one will even glance at me. Besides, we sit next to each other in multiple classes…”

 

Max raised an eyebrow and then slowly got out of his seat, stretching his arms up then twisting his body around both sides until he heard a small ‘crack’. He sighed, “I’ll make a deal with you. If you don’t make friends with anyone in the first month, come back to me and we can be ‘friends’ or whatever.”

 

“That seems pretty useless.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Neil tapped his foot, “I mean, I know for a fact I’m not going to make any, so what’s the point in waiting a month?”

 

“Who knows. Maybe you’ll even get a girlfriend.”

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

Max grabbed his bag, “Ya never know.” He began to walk out of the classroom and Neil followed along. “I said, we’d wait until the end of the month.” 

 

Neil still followed along, starting to beg, “Come on! Please? I’m a target for bullies and I know for a fact that they’ll stay away if you’re my friend!”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Well, I uh, your appearance…”

 

“What about it?”

 

“N-nothing! I guess you’re just uhm… A bit… Intimidating is all…”

 

“Good.” Max said. “Now can I intimidate you enough that you’ll leave me alone?”

 

“Oh come on! I know you’re not that bad of a person. If anything you’re putting up a front…”

 

Max stopped in his tracks and glared at the boy who now showed more nervousness, “Who the fuck do you think you are anyways? You can’t just judge someone based off of looks or romantic high school movies. Sure, I’m not that mean but I’m still a dick when I choose to be. I’m not a good guy but I’m not going to harass someone who didn’t do anything. However,” He pushed Neil up against the wall, a little too close for comfort, “You’re bothering me. And I won’t hesitate to get you to knock it off. Now, will you back off or do I have to force you to stop?”

 

Despite his fear, Neil was blushing intensely and began to stutter, “I-I… Y-you… Uhm…”

 

“What?”

 

The boy covered most of his face with one of his books, trying to hide the red across his cheeks, “Your eyes are pretty…”

 

Max looked shocked, then pulled away. Instead of saying anything he continued walking. Neil snapped out of his haze and chased after him, apologizing.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I d-didn’t mean to say that! It just, sorta came out…”

 

Max silently walked, hoping that if he kept it up then the boy would just fuck off somewhere else.

 

“Please talk to me.” Neil begged. “You’re my only hope.”

 

Max stopped again, “Fine. I’ll be your friend. But no weird compliments like that again... Or else.” He then continued his steps. 

 

“Oh god thank you! You don’t even have to talk to me outside of school, I just needed someone to be around me during class and such so I don’t look like a total outcast. I used to get harassed all throughout elementary, middle, and high school. And god, I really don’t want that to happen here in college. That’d be pretty embarrassing…”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I’m taking classes for science including psychology. What classes are you taking?”

 

“Well you already know psychology and main science… But my minor is music.”

 

“Music? Do you play an instrument then?”

 

“Guitar.”

 

“Huh. That’s neat. I bet you play it for girls a lot then. That’s what most people seem to play it for.”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The conversation went stale fast, so Neil decided to ask more questions, “So, what made you start college?”

 

Max didn’t reply to that.

 

“Well, that’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I came here just because my parents wanted to of course. They’ve always been bothering me about it since I was in fifth grade. Always hassling about how I need to put my brain to good use. It’s a shame, I think it’d be fun to be in music or art. But I guess that’s just not cut out for me. But math and science is fine too.”

 

Max was bored of the conversation but didn’t have the heart to push him away. So when they got to their destination, they stopped outside the door. They stood outside and Max opened it. It was a room with two beds and a window. 

 

“Well, I’ll see you in class?”

 

“I uhm, this can’t be right…”

 

“What?”

 

“This is supposed to be my room.”

 

“What? No it’s mine…”

 

They checked their phones to see what rooms they were assigned and then checked the number by the door. It matched. 

 

“I guess we’re roommates then?”

 

Max sighed, “Guess so.”

 

They both stepped in and unpacked their school bags. 

 

“Usually colleges give us the room on the first day.” Neil said. “Kinda weird that they wanted us to wait.”

 

“Probably had to get them all cleaned up or whatever.” He said, kicking off his shoes and then hopping onto one of the beds.

 

“Yeah.” Neil put his books away on one of the desks. “So… What do you want to do?”

 

“I’m gonna take a quick nap.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Neil silently read while Max closed his eyes and took a nap that ended up being a full-on sleep until morning. 


End file.
